<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Friend To Rely On by PeachSkyPlays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007921">A Friend To Rely On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSkyPlays/pseuds/PeachSkyPlays'>PeachSkyPlays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare Moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Cuddling, Dream is younger than Tech in this, I want a friendship like this, M/M, Or romantic, Rare Moments, Short!Dream, Technoblade and Dream, The softest boys, boys, can be either - Freeform, mineshaft, physical affection, platonic, reasurance, snuggles, soft babies, soft bois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSkyPlays/pseuds/PeachSkyPlays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream and Technoblade don't always get to spend time together but when they do, it doesn't always go as planned. Dream gets hurt and so Techno takes care of him.</p><p> </p><p>(Based on and about the characters, not the real people!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare Moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Friend To Rely On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 2 of the 'Rare Moments' Series! I'll be taking request so leave a comment if there is anything specific you wanna see! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everybody knew the man in the mask. The charismatic guy who quite literally hid behind a smile. He had messy blond hair, a tea kettle like laughter, and always wore some shade of green or another. His most prominent attribute however was his bravery. He was strong, and would never back down from a fight, no matter what the circumstance. The man was none other than Dream. Not many people knew him all that well, but Techno was one of the lucky ones. They were friends, through and through. They didn’t always get to see each other though. Dream was always busy getting into trouble somehow, meanwhile Techno worked on his farm from sunrise to sunset most days. However, if one of them was going on an adventure, they would always invite the other to tag along, and if the other was free, they’d join without hesitation. </p><p>	This is how Dream and Techno got to where they are now. Side by side in the cold dark mineshaft, Techno had discovered not hours earlier. Their way was lit only by a dim torch that would soon go out if they didn’t find the exit. Now the problem was that they had no clue where they were, and more and more mobs were spawning the longer they stayed in the area. Skeletons, Zombies, Cave Spiders, the like. They fought to the best of their ability. Techno wielding his sword, while Dream fought with his axe. No food, potions or armor, and for every enemy they brought down, two more appeared. This was getting to be way too much for the boys, especially Dream who was most definitely poisoned by now. They would have come more prepared, but they didn’t know they’d be in the mineshaft this long. By now it was already dark outside. If only they hadn’t gotten lost. Still though, they fought side by side, Dream’s movements slowed drastically, and Techno of course noticed. He quickly put his sword away and picked Dream up bridal style, causing the shorter boy to let out a whimper of confusion. Techno turned and did the only other thing he could think of. He ran, best friend in arms, and prayed he could find an exit. </p><p>	Their torch was long forgotten, Techno was running blindly through the halls of the mineshaft. Left, then right, left again. This pattern continued for some time all while he was being shot at by the skeleton hoard behind him and watching his best friends condition worsen. Finally, though, he found the exit. If it wasn’t for the bright moonlight contrasting the dark night sky, he might not have ever found his way out, but he was glad he did. Techno kept running until he had gotten himself and Dream far away from the mineshaft, and any mobs that were trying to get them. He stopped in an open field that looked relatively safe, at least for the night. Quickly he lay Dream on the ground, removing his cape and covering the boy with it to keep him warm. Once that was taken care of, Techno began to make a fire with nearby sticks he could find, and the flint and steel he always kept on him. He was still out of breath, but other than that he managed to escape relatively untouched. Dream however was not as lucky, he looked horrible. Techno once again picked up his best friend, this time leaning Dream so that his head was in Techno’s lap. “What have I done? Why did I bring him into that mineshaft while we were both so unprepared?” Techno thought to himself currently feeling like the biggest idiot. He began carding his hands through Dreams messy hair. The blond boy in question leaned into the touch and whimpered.  </p><p>	Techno was hesitant to wake up his friend, but he knew he needed to tend to Dream’s wounds at some point, and the sooner the better. He rested his hand on his younger friends’ shoulder and lightly shook. Dream startled awake but relaxed immediately when he saw that he was with Techno. The poor boy could hardly keep his eyes open, but Techno knew letting him go back to sleep was most definitely not the best idea. He reached into his inventory grabbing some milk for Dream.</p><p>	“Here you go bud, this should help with the poison, okay? Drink up.” Techno said as he lifted the glass to Dream’s lips. After a while Dream was able to hold the glass on his own and drink the remainder of the milk. This was a good sign; the poison effect should go away pretty soon and now Techno could focus on the more minor injuries his friend had. He helped Dream take his sweatshirt off leaving the boy shirtless. This made it easy for him to tend to the cuts on the Dreams shoulders and arms. All the while the blond stayed silent, only wincing every now and then due to the pain. Once the boy was finally all patched up, he looked way more awake than he had previously. Techno helped him put his sweatshirt back on and then felt himself let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He’s glad Dream is okay.</p><p>	“Thank you Tech.” The blond finally spoke, crawling into Techno’s lap and giving him a big hug. They were chest to chest with Dreams legs wrapped around Techno’s waist, just enjoying the reassurance that holding onto their best friend gave them. Techno chuckled and hugged Dream back, squeezing his shoulders in reassurance while Dream played with his long pink hair. They didn’t often show physical affection like this, but when they did, they both enjoyed it so much. It told them that no matter what happens, they will always be there for each other. </p><p>	The two sat like this for hours, they didn’t say much but at the same time they didn’t need to. They just listened to the crackling of the fire and let themselves feel at piece. Sometime during the night Techno leaned back so that he was laying down with Dream on top of him, and they fell asleep right there. Both just glad the other was safe. </p><p>	You see, the man in the mask was brave, and strong, but when he wasn’t able to be, he had a best friend to rely on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I wrote this instead of doing my homework.... So I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>